greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Jankovic
Olivia Jankovic, née Harper, was a nurse at Seattle Grace until she was fired prior to the merger with Mercy West Medical Center. History Intern Mixer Olivia attended the mixer for the new interns. At the mixer, she met Alex and the two of them left together. ("Time Has Come Today") Digby Owens Olivia worked on the case of Digby Owens. She was the nurse instructed to move him to ICU after his infected calf tattoo was revealed. ("The Self-Destruct Button") Sleeping with Alex When George asked her out, she had been having a casual thing with Alex Karev. She broke it off, but not before she contracted syphilis, which she then passed on to George. ("Who's Zoomin' Who?") Working with George Olivia called George into a patient's room to intubate her, not knowing that George had failed an intubation earlier that day. Despite his wariness, George stepped in and did the intubation successfully, impressing Olivia. George then asked her out on a date. ("Save Me") Syphilis Outbreak Olivia was one of the nurses who contracted syphilis during the outbreak. She got it from Alex and passed it on to George. ("Who's Zoomin' Who?") Joe's Get-Well Card Olivia signed the get-well card for Joe after he was hospitalized due to his aneurysm. She wrote that they were rooting for him and couldn't wait to see him back at the bar. ("Notes from the Nurses' Station") Awkwardness with George After giving him syphilis, George had to work with Olivia attempting to resuscitate a patient he didn't believe could be saved. Things between them were awkward as they worked together. At the end of the day, he said that he just didn't like her enough, that he liked Meredith so much that he wouldn't care if she gave him Ebola. ("Enough is Enough") Thanksgiving On Thanksgiving, Olivia presented the case of Holden McKee, informing the doctors that he needed to be examined before he could be sent back to his nursing home. ("Thanks for the Memories") Robert Martin When Robert Martin was in the hospital, Olivia was one of his nurses. She was ordered to give him hypertonic saline to bring his sodium level up, but Alex gave her the wrong order, so she gave him too much, dehydrating Robert's brain. She later revealed this when Derek came to check on him as he had a seizure. ("Much too Much") Cheating with Alex After treating Robert Martin together, Olivia found Alex in an on-call room. They talked about when they had been sleeping together before and Olivia assured him that the sex was good. They then had sex again, even though he was seeing Izzie. ("Much too Much") Carl Murphy Olivia was one of Carl's nurses. She tried to attach the leeches to start biological therapy, but she was nervous, so the leech wouldn't attach. ("Owner of a Lonely Heart") Nurses' Strike Olivia was one of the nurses who went on strike. When George was reluctant to cross the picket line, Olivia came and said that he could cross and they wouldn't throw donuts. Because of his parents' union ties, he refused and ultimately ended up joining the picket line. Olivia, Tyler, and Debbie then asked George to cross the line and go in to check on their patients. ("Break on Through") Tucker's Car Accident When Tucker Jones was in a car accident, Olivia informed the doctors of the incoming rig before knowing who the patient was. ("It's the End of the World") Keith Polace She was one of the nurses who attended to Keith Polace. When his fiancée left him, she said that if the fiancée couldn't love him the way he loved her, it was better that she left. ("What Have I Done to Deserve This?") Denny Duquette After Izzie cut his LVAD wire, Bailey told Olivia to take over pumping Denny's heart so that Izzie could leave with her. Izzie refused to let her take over, so Bailey instructed her to stay with Izzie and help her if she'd allow it. Bailey eventually got Izzie to hand it over to Olivia. ("Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response") When Denny died, Olivia went to get the other interns because Izzie had crawled into bed with him and wouldn't leave. ("Losing My Religion") Flu Season Olivia was in the ER helping cover flu patients. When a premature infant that was found in a trashcan was brought in, Alex immediately took him up to the NICU before admitting him, not wanting him exposed to influenza. Olivia fruitlessly objected. She later informed Addison when four girls arrived, each of whom was possibly the mother of the baby. ("Time Has Come Today") Preston Burke When Burke was in the hospital, Olivia was one of his nurses. Cristina bribed her to ask Burke if he'd had any tremors, but he figured out what she was doing and wouldn't tell her. ("Six Days, Part 1") Clinic Opening On the day the clinic opened, Olivia taught the interns the protocol for the flu vaccine. ("Wishin' and Hopin'") Neurotoxin When George started to feel ill, he passed Marina Wagner's blood off to Olivia to take to the lab for testing. However, she later ended up in the clinic when the blood turned out to be toxic. ("Wishin' and Hopin'") Ellis Grey When Ellis became agitated, Olivia gave her lorazepam to calm her down. ("Some Kind of Miracle") Nurses United Against Mark Sloan Olivia and Jolene informed Mark Sloan that the nurses had created a club to unite against him due to the fact he never called back after he slept with them. ("Haunt You Every Day") Hospital Merger When the merger was announced, Olivia asked Alex to let her know if he heard anything, because the nurses were likely to be among the first cuts. She ultimately was fired to reduce staff in preparation for the merger. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Milo's Hospitalization While back in Seattle visiting her parents, her son, Milo, swallowed a chew toy, which became stuck in his bronchus. She took him to the Grey Sloan Memorial ER, where they located the toy and used bronchoscopy to remove it. While she was at the hospital, she warned Jo about Alex's history, but once she realized he really had changed, she told Alex Jo was too good for him, which he already knew. ("Bad Reputation") Relationships Romantic George O'Malley When George O'Malley was going through a dry spell, Cristina Yang encouraged George to ask Olivia out. After sleeping with George, Olivia gave him syphillis, an illness that she had contracted from a previous sexual encounter with Alex. George soon broke up with Olivia because of a romantic interest in Meredith. After a minor argument, Olivia and George stayed friends. Alex Karev Olivia and Alex met at the intern mixer and went home together that night. ("Time Has Come Today") At some point, Alex transmitted syphilis to Olivia, who then passed it on to George. ("Who's Zoomin' Who?") After Alex began a relationship with Izzie, Izzie caught him cheating on her with Olivia. ("Much too Much") Mark Sloan She was part of the 'Nurses United Against Mark Sloan' group, which implies she had had sexual relations with him. ("Haunt You Every Day") Husband After moving from Seattle to Sacramento when she was fired, she met and married a man whom she says is kind, intelligent, and faithful. They had a son, Milo, together. ("Bad Reputation") Familial Parents Both her parents are still alive and they reside in Seattle. Her father likes talking politics. Milo Jankovic Olivia and her husband have a son together. He swallowed a chew toy while they were visiting her parents in Seattle because his grandfather started talking politics over dinner. Career Starting in 2002, Olivia Harper was a nurse at Seattle Grace for seven years. She was one of the nurses who took part in the nurse strike. She continued to work at Seattle Grace Hospital, but after news of the Seattle Grace and Mercy West merger, Olivia asked Alex to tell her if he found out anything. She believed that "nurses are last to know and first to go". Unfortunately, she was cut later that day. Derek offered her a letter of recommendation. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") She moved to Sacramento and found work there. ("Bad Reputation") Notes and Trivia *Leeches make her squeamish.Owner of a Lonely Heart, 2x11 *Her least favorite patient was Robert Martin.Notes from the Nurses' Station *Her favorite place to have sex in the hospital was a spare ER bed.Notes from the Nurses' Station *Rebecca Pope often eavesdropped for gossip at the nurse's station during her stay. One of the rumors she noted was that Olivia has slept with several doctors. Gallery Episodic 107NurseOlivia.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108NurseHarper.png|Save Me 109OliviaHarper.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 202OliviaHarper.png|Enough is Enough 209OliviaHarper.png|Thanks for the Memories 210OliviaHarper.png|Much too Much 211OliviaHarper.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 215OliviaHarper.png|Break on Through 216OliviaHarper.png|It's the End of the World 219OliviaHarper.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 226OliviaHarper.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227OliviaHarper.png|Losing My Religion 301OliviaHarper.png|Time Has Come Today 311NurseOlivia.png|Six Days, Part 1 314NurseOlivia.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 317NurseOlivia.png|Some Kind of Miracle 405NurseJoleneandOliviaHarper.png|Haunt You Every Day 6x03OliviaHarper.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 14x21OliviaJankovic.png|Bad Reputation Episode Stills 109-4.jpg 2x27-33.jpg 14x21-1.jpg 14x21-2.jpg 14x21-5.jpg 14x21-21.jpg 14x21-22.jpg Memorable Quotes :Olivia: Change your own bedpans, Stevens! :Izzie: Yeah, well enjoy your syphilis, Olivia. Appearances de:Olivia Harper fr:Olivia Harper Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Nurses Category:Patients Category:Patients (Clinic)